Stackable elements, such as cots, usually are able to be stacked one-upon-the-other in the vertical direction for easy storage when space is at a premium. Generally, these stackable elements contain legs that are engaged to one another or in a nested arrangement for easy storage. The stackable elements are placed one-upon-the-other with their legs nested together.
When the stackable elements are removed from one another, damage to the legs often occur. The current design of these legs are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,548. The design of these legs requires the stackable element and all associated legs be lifted upwards in the vertical direction, at the same time, such that all legs are removed from the adjoining leg in the nested arrangement. Once all legs of the stackable element are not in the nested arrangement, the stackable element may be removed from the stack horizontally.
This removal of the stackable elements is easier said than done. Typically, the user removing the stackable element will pull towards them horizontally and vertically, especially when the stackable elements are placed high in the vertical direction. This pulling in the horizontal direction when one or more of the legs are still nested, results in damage to the leg. Additionally, pulling in the horizontal direction when at least one leg is still nested, creates a risk of all stackable elements within the stack being pulled in the horizontal direction, and potentially falling on the user. Therefore, there is a need for a leg of a stackable element that will not likely be damaged when the stackable element is pulled in both the vertical and horizontal direction.